


Reassurance

by Silverpelt15



Series: Rhapsody [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship, Triwizard Tournament, Worried Draco, late night randevous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Set after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Draco is concerned for his boyfriend's life throughout their fourth year and Harry meets up with him to try and console him





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these as quick little one shots that happen to go together. My take on what should have happened between them. Pulled from my fanfiction account.  
> All my works are unbeta'd...

All was quiet in the dorm room. The excitement had finally died down enough for everyone to be passed out snoring. All except one person.

Harry quietly sat up in bed, put his glasses on and looked around at the other boys he shared his dorm room. He could hear Ron and Neville both snoring softly, and Dean and Seamus were passed out haphazardly across their beds. The brunette smiled and carefully slipped out of bed. He slipped on some shoes and his jumper and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map from where there were folded under his pillow.

Sneaking out had become easier and easier over the years. Considering he had gotten an early start in his first year, it wasn't that big of a surprise. He checked the map in his hand by a torch on the wall. He could see a pair of foot prints quickly making their way to the fourth corridor in the dungeons. Harry smirked and picked up his pace to meet them.

The door to the empty storage room was open and he walked inside before closing it behind him. He took the cloak off and was immediately tackled to the point that he almost fell back and hit the door.

"Miss me?" he chuckled softly into feather soft hair.

"Shut up, Potter," the other said against his chest as he held onto him tightly.

Harry just smiled and tightened his grip on the pretty platinum blonde in his arms. He and Draco had been meeting in secret since the beginning of their third year. After everything that had happened with the Chamber of Secrets opening, they had surprisingly started being nicer to each other. With all the drama last year with the escaped Sirius Black, Harry had taken to wandering the castle a lot at night. He had just needed some time to himself.

That was where Draco, still Malfoy at that point, had found him. At first it was to sneer and tease him a bit. They were on nicer terms, but they still weren't friends then. He then saw how tired and…well…scared the other boy was. Harry was only thirteen, and had thought that a madman murderer was out to kill him. He'd already been through a lot in his young life.

Neither could explain what had happened after that. It had started with simply meeting up to talk about their problems. Malfoy surprisingly had quite a few of his own. They forged an…odd bond. It was nice to have someone to talk to who could somewhat understand them. Neither could go to their own friends, since they would pass it off as them over thinking things.

It was near the end of last year that their relationship had, again, changed. They had been arguing on and off all last year because of the incident with Buckbeak, and Harry had caught Draco muttering something about how Harry seemed to care more for that 'beast' than for him. When called out on it, Draco had blushed, yes blushed, and denied it immediately. Harry had pressed the issue and it ended….

With Draco's lips pressed against his own.

It had been surprising, and Draco had bolted right after that. It had taken almost a week of passing notes to get Draco to meet up with him again. It took about an hour of pestering to get a straight answer out of him. Draco had a crush on him. A pretty big one.

Now, a year later, they were dating. Harry had slowly been developing feelings for the blonde. They had kissed and slightly groped, but never really went any further. Both thought it was too soon. With Harry being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, things had changed again between them.

"I hope you're happy," Draco said, his face still buried in Harry's chest. "I was terrified today!" He moved back enough to shoot a glare up at him. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't," he tried to assure him.

"But you could have! And there are still two more tasks to go!" The blonde wasn't happy. Harry had explained that he hadn't put his name into the goblet, and Draco believed him, unlike that blasted Weasley.

Harry cupped the blonde's face in his hands. "It'll be alright, Dray," he told him. "I'm not planning on dying at any point in this tournament."

That didn't help. "I don't want you to die at all, Potter." He pouted cutely. He would deny ever pouting, though.

Harry moved an arm around his waist. "I won't," he assured, he leaned in and covered those pale lips before he could say anything else.

The kiss started off soft and sweet. Draco eventually relaxed against Harry's chest and moved his arms around his neck. Harry moved both arms around his waist and leaned into him to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue over the blonde's lips. Draco opened his mouth to him so Harry could push his tongue into his mouth.

He flicked his tongue over Draco's trying to get him to play along. It didn't take much coaxing to get the blonde to respond. As usual, he played hard to get by fighting Harry for dominance. Harry let him have his fun before he pinned his tongue down and started exploring his mouth. He had backed the blonde up against a wall, pinning him to it with his own body.

Draco softly moaned against his lips as their bodies pressed together. He tangled his hands in Harry's unruly hair and tugged on it when he felt the need to breathe overrun the pleasure of snogging his boyfriend. He panted softly, Harry equally out of breath. The raven smiled at him.

"It'll be alright," he said again.

Draco looked up at him, making sure that the other meant what he said. He sighed and hugged him tight again. "It had better be, Harry. I'll kill you if you die."

Harry laughed a little. He chose not to point out the flaw in that statement. "I know you will," he said again. "But really, how could I die and leave you alone? You'd only get into trouble without me."

Draco smiled a little against Harry's chest. "Whatever helps you stay alive, Harry."

Harry tightened his grip on him. "I'll always come back to you. I can't stay away."

Draco sighed softly again, feeling a little better. He would worry with each new task Harry would have to do, but he did feel a little better about it. He knew how Harry was about keeping his word.


End file.
